


The Point

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Point

**Author's Note:**

> AU

Title: The Point  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
For [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #135 Sloth  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Point

~

Remus stretched, smiling as Severus’ muttering reached his ears. “I can hear you,” he called.

“I wasn’t hiding what I was saying.”

Remus could hear the rustling of Severus getting dressed. “You could take a day off,” he offered lazily. “We’d find something to do.”

“Someone has to work.”

“Severus, you’re a week ahead on orders and you own your own potions shop. If you can’t take a day off from your own business then what’s the point?”

Silence.

Remus smiled as the bed dipped and a warm body slid in next to him. “When you put it that way...”

~


End file.
